shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tower Knight/Shadow of Mordor for the PS3
Hay everybody! who else purchased Shadow over Mordor for their PS3s and XBOX 360s who didn't want to purchase a next gen console yet? because OH. MY. GOD. THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY. You know, I was aware fundamentally that the graphics would be down scaled down (as you do) but with games like Assassin's Creed 2, Destiny, Killzone 3, Halo 4 and GTA 5, all of which are beautiful games, I was convinced that it wouldn't be that bad. Oh and Dark Souls & Dark Souls 2 of course are very pretty games as well but you CANNOT tell me that Shadows over Mordor for the ps3 and Xbox 360 looks the way it does because "last gen consoles are primitive"; If they were primitive then i'm sure my ps3 would have erupted into flames when I played Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Shadows over Mordor on the ps3 and xbox 360 looks HIDEOUS and that's not even in comparison to the next gen versions. Fuck me, Ride to Hell retribution looks better than this crap. It's as if Monolith studios were either convinced that the Ps3 and Xbox 360 had the graphical capabilities of a PS1 or they just said "fuck it" and scaled the graphics down on a slider like you would on a PC. And it's not just the graphics either! I don't think all the patches in the world will fix the vast amounts of lag, lighting errors, rendering and even LIP-SYNCING issues in this game. There was even one point where I was fighting an Uruk warchief and the guy literally disintergrated into his RIG skeleton, that has never happened in ANY game I've played, not even in the worst. Loading times are of course 15min long at max and there are some missions I literally CANNOT complete becuase once more than 13 Uruks have entered the screen, the framrate drops to 2fps.I honestly thought that when I paid £40 for this that the graphics would at least be at perhaps Assassin's Creed II or Dark Souls 2 level, nothing that would quite match up to the XBOX ONE and PS4 versions but nontheless very exceptable considering the generation of console. Instead I feel like I'm playing the Beta test for a PS2 game. It's a damn shame becuase I REALLY was looking forward to this game. I've seen over half a dozen playthroughs of this game and I must say that it looks excellent, especially with all this DLC coming out. Instead all i'm left with is this heart-breaking half-baked attempt at making this game play on last gen consoles. Unless there is a GOLIATH sized patch that at least puts this game up to PS3 and XBOX 360 standards rather than PS2 to PS1 standards, I'm going to have to empty my wallet for a next gen system. I'll hold out for now becuase I do have faith in Monolith studios, but if your going to try and transfer a next gen game to last gen, then fine. but if you KNOW you can't do it, THEN DON'T DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. Category:Blog posts